Survival With The Freaks
by Cookie Addiction
Summary: AU. "My name is Yuuki Hisato. I am just a normal brown-haired girl with turquoise eyes. So, I am going to start high school in this spring. But suddenly, my home was given to some other people, I met with a dead woman and I got kidnapped and was told to be a freaking maid to some bunch of freaks! And who the hell said I have good luck!" Shizaya, Mikida & other pairings. AobaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Cookie Addiction : My first Durarara fic and it's AU. So, I'm not really following the plot of the actual story. Also contains my OC there, and it's a girl. Heh. And this story will eventually be AobaxOC and there are also other pairings (including Shizaya and Mikida. No girls aloud)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Durarara! If I do, I make season 2 with lots of Shizaya moments. *fangirl squeal***

**Claimer : I own my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Question 1 : What's Your Luck?

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

My name is Yuuki Hisato, and I'm just a normal brown-haired girl with turquoise eyes. During my birth, an old woman suddenly came to my father to tell that his daughter brings good luck – and well, that's pretty much the story is about. Wait, no – it's not a story of my good luck. In fact, I'm not having a good luck after all. That woman told lies. Everything about good fortune are lies.

You see – I'm entering high school this spring. I wished for a school just close to my home – BUT – I get chosen for Raira Academy instead. As for Raira, -coughs- , it was located far away from my home. Far away in Ikebukuro, Tokyo. And Hell – I live in FREAKING OSAKA!

So yeah. . . That was where my story began.

**END OF POV**

The train halted as it arrived at its destination – causing inertia to jerk the passengers back to forth. Nervously, a certain brunette took off from the vehicle and stared at her surroundings. She was in an underground train station – no problem – you're still in one piece, you're still alive, she kept on chanting those words in her mind. It was not like Yuuki was a coward, but after hearing that Ikebukuro was bad news ; who wouldn't get scared?

Shakily, she grabbed her bag to the shoulders and walked off the station – and came across Sunshine streets. Her apartment was supposed to be somewhere near Sunshine. A folded paper was pulled out from the pocket of her denim jeans, and she looked at the address. Yep, she was so close. Smiling in satisfaction, the brunette headed to her soon-to-be-new home.

. . .

"AHHHH! I QUIT! I QUIT! I DON'T WANT TO WORK HERE ANYMORE!", a woman wearing a maid outfit ran out towards the spacious hall of the mansion, when a fridge went passed through her by mere inches and crashed just behind, followed by an angry yell of a certain blonde. Her long brown hair was messy – it almost looked like she just finished from a cat fight.

"Aww. . . Namie, don't be like that~ I thought it's fun working here!", a common smirk curled on a certain dark haired informant's lips – he was standing by the staircase, watching all the commotion, intrigued. The woman snarled, "SHUT UP IZAYA! I'M GOING TO QUIT, NO MATTER HOW IT COST MY LIFE!"

A chuckle escaped his lips, "Ah, Namie – you forgot one thing! You don't remember we put a tracking device in every of your clothes, and yes, you can't pull it out –"

He was disrupted immediately when a shocking sight was in front of his crimson eyes – because that one hell of a maid is actually s_tripping_, leaving her with only her. . . um – battle suit armor. . . -coughs-.

"Well, would ya look at that. . .? Namie-chan, you dare to throw your pride just to run away from here?", Izaya giggled, "Oh, I forgot. . . There are also trackers in your bra and panties, by the way.

At the very moment, she hesitated. But only for a matter of seconds. Then, clicking her tongue in frustration, she also stripped them away – and now she was stark naked. Well, the very said Izaya was covering his eyes with his hand – but truth to be told – he was taking a video from his cellphone. Hah, very common of him.

When he opened the crimson orbs – Namie was gone.

. . .

Finally, Yuuki arrived at her apartment block in the evening. Tired from walking, she decided to rest for time being – well, just until she got to her room. But well, you all will know that–

_It won't come out right._

When the brunette reached the fifth floor, and arriving at her apartment room ; a surprising sight she saw people – _literally _people – was inside her apartment room ; she yelled, enraged, "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE?!"

Shifting her gaze, Yuuki spotted the main suspect, that was the landlord itself. He hesitantly smiled at her before explaining, "Well, you see. . . Miss Hisato, th-they were offering me good money than you are. . . So that's wh-why. . ."

In a matter of seconds, you could see the landlord, including the others as well lying on the floor, unconscious. Yuuki clicked her tongue in frustration – her knuckles were blistering red from the punches she gave to them. Luckily for her, she learned judo, and mastered it – as a matter of fact. Yuuki was always the one with a temper, not like she's ill-blooded, but yeah – when things had gotten to the point of worst – her demonic side came out. Got it? She gritted her teeth angrily. The house was empty, not like the way she visited before. Probably, her furniture were sent back to Osaka – who knows?

"Fuck this. . . Fuck my life. . . Fuck this shit!", she chanted as she slung her bag back on its place before, and left the place with curses.

.

.

.

The sun had set hours ago, and colorful lights illuminated the whole city of Ikebukuro. Yuuki sat alone by the fountain, on her grip was a can of Coke – as she took small sips, she thought in frustration, _Great, now I'm stuck homeless! School will start next week! I don't want to be a hobo!_ Yuuki was freaking out, she had no idea of what to do. Hauling herself up, she continued her so-called journey of searching home. It was a misfortune for her not to have friends in this sort of city. Neither she notice, she was walking towards a dark alley. The filthy smell reached through her nostrils and she almost vomited. Looking around her surroundings, the brunette was surprised of her whereabouts. Just as then – there was another surprise –

"DON'T FOLLOW MEEEEEEEEE! I TOLD YOU I QUUUIIIIIIT!", a woman's voice screaming loudly, her eardrums almost burst. Out of the blue, a woman – a _**naked **_woman suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and she stumbled onto the ground – and there was silence.

Yuuki felt herself sweating, her feet glued to the dirty ground, like paralyzed ; her emotions were a mix of confusion and shock and terrified.

"I. . . I'M A MURDERER!", Yuuki freaked out. She pulled a cascade of her hair, yelling crazily, "I don't want the police to find out! No, let's just say she killed herself. Yeah, I didn't do anything!"

Panting, she decided to leave. The girl had enough for today. What's worst to come? She hoped for nothing else except the comfort of a pillow. Yes, a freaking pillow and a bed!

Taking a step forward, she did not notice the crimson eyes glowing in the dark, nor the smirk a dark-haired man had on his face. Gleefully, Izaya whispered to himself, "Well, well, looks like we had a new maid here~"

He clasped the brown-haired girl's mouth tightly, and that was when she realized – Yuuki screamed, flailing her arms to no avail. Her breathes hitched to a stop, almost could she feel her soul slipping away. The turquoise orbs were drooping –

And she fell unconscious.

. . .

"Okay! She's hired then!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**DUN! DUN! DUN! I'm done~**

**So, to those who subscribed me before~ if you are reading this, then I gotta say I'm really sorry for not updating lotsa' my story. Uhm. . . don't ask for excuses. I. . . uh. . . watch Gintama.**

**Anyway, don't forget there is a review box there! Or Izaya shall kidnap you too! Kisesesese~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cookie-chan here! And so here's so called lovely chapter 2!**

**If you have an idea for a question, I can write them for you! This is Survival With The Freaks, so the story is . . . kind of freaky. O_O Yerp. I'll make your questions for the next questions, and chapter 1 and 2 is my questions, cause it's the intro. So, I'm waiting for your questions! Just one for one review ~ Okay?**

**And . . . To the other readers of my other stories, I will be only updating My Life With Boys and Remember Our Valentine's Day after posting this. Sorry, but I intend to finish those two first.**

**So, thank you to :**

**alwaysblue – uh huh! **

**violet scorpio – haha! Thanks! I know I'm evil~ My other name is Sadistic Monster! *evil grin***

**KuroyoruX09 – uh oh! Thanks for reviewing Kuro-san! And yesss, I intend not to make Izaya the sweet sweet moe moe one people like to make in Shizaya stories (no offense, I'll make him like that too next time), but I want to avoid OOC~ I'm glad you say it's typical of him. *sigh of relief***

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything. But I will soon.**

**Claimer : I own Yuuki Hisato and Cookie The Witch.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Question 2 : Are you qualified?

* * *

**Yuuki's POV**

Oh my God. What had happened? The next thing I knew is that I'm in a dark place – feeling my weight a little light. Perhaps, I was carried in a sack. But who the heck can carry a human like me? I weight fifty – wait! NOT TELLING YOU! But anyway, I'm freaking out here! I mean. . . Who would not get scared after witnessing a naked woman died in a dark alley, _**IN FRONT OF YOU!**_

I think I'm doomed.

Yep.

Worst luck ever.

Bitch.

**END OF THE BEAUTIFUL (NOT) POV AND THEN WE GO TO THE NORMAL ONE.**

"Flea. . . you think this is alright?! This is torture!", the brunette heard a deep, husky voice growling from nearby. Yuuki stirred. Then she heard another voice;

"Oh, Shizu-chan! She's fine! She's qualified," and then an evil snicker. Again, she stirred.

Silence then filled the room (was it a room?), and the only thing she heard was her own hearbeat. It lasted in a couple of minutes, when suddenly the so called 'Shizu-chan' growled, "OK, I HAVE ENOUGH!", she felt herself light again, a sensation of getting carried – before she was smashed to the ground. Mean, right? But hey – that's Shizuo Heiwajima we're talking about!

Finally, the poor girl opened her turquoise eyes. Glancing around, she noticed nine people staring at her . . . like she was some kind of a rare monkey that comes from Borneo*. First, she noticed a raven-haired guy with an unusual pair of crimson orbs that focused intently to her. He seemed to be grinning victoriously – yeah, that's the word – and Yuuki can guess that _he is the kidnapper_. Next, is a blonde guy that wore a bartender suit – but hey, shouldn't he be working, she thought. The mocha eyes were covered by a pair of blue shades, and Yuuki can feel a dangerous aura radiating from him. The brunette decided to stay away from him. Reverting her eyes from the blonde, she saw a black-haired guy with blue eyes, another blonde except that he had a darker shade. The two of them smiled;

"We got a boobilicious one this time, Mi~ka~~do~~~", his arms flung onto the blackhead shoulder, causing the blackhead to blush so hard, and he pushed the blonde's arm, crying, "Whaat?! What are you talking about, Masaomi!"

The blonde, namely Masaomi, grinned again. Next thing she knew they were seducing each others. She turned away from the sight, disgusted. _Ew. Gays. _Suddenly, a soft tug on her sleeves caused her to look down, upon two girls. One has short brown hair, and the other was tied in long twin braids.

"Name . . . Kururi . . .", the short-haired one whispered.

"I'm Mairu Orihara!", the other one interrupted. A grin plastered on her face.

And the both chimed;

"Do you like violence?!"

"Like . . . Violence?"

Okay! Scary! Yuuki transferred herself ten metres from her previous spot – in fact – running to save her life. She did not get to see the other two, though – but she guessed it'll be more scary. Without realization, the poor brunette accidentally bumped onto something, or someone and stumbled her way onto the ground. Looking upwards, she saw a . . . a . . . a headless person!

Then, she fainted.

. . .

"Shinra. . . will she be alright?", Mikado asked. Beside him was Anri Sonohara. The glasses-wearing girl carried a tray on both hands, on it was a bowl of chicken soup and a glass of water. Concern plastered on her face – worrying about the girl that is a year behind her.

The dark brown haired doctor nodded, as he pushed his glasses back to the bridge of the nose. He was wearing a white lab coat, and he placed the stethoscope back to its place. Scowling, he replied, "She's just shock to see Celty! How could she! My dear Celty is beautiful!", and then more babblings about the headless woman. And gosh, he's talking of sex now.

The door behind Shinra creaked open, and Masaomi entered the room along with another blackhead. The black-haired boy also has blue eyes, though navy, and was slightly shorter than the three highschoolers. Anri turned around, giving both soft smiles.

"Hey Anri, Mikado, Shinra," the shorter blackhead spoke. He shoved both hands into the pocket, a scowl forming his lips, "Was it really necessary to hire a maid? I mean . . . Our so called mafia group don't need a maid anyway."

Masaomi grinned, tapping the shorter one's shoulder. He replied cheekily, "Oh Aoba, you good boy! Of course, we need people like her! Even Izaya said she's qualified."

"I thought you hated him."

"Well . . . Yes ~ a lot.", Masaomi replied meekly.

"Then, shut the hell up."

The scowl still stuck on the corner of his lips, Aoba peered at the girl. Brown hair was disheveled, her bangs covered the now closed eyes. Aoba had seen the greenish blue color – and apparently – he thought it was quite mesmerizing. Well, so far – this Yuuki girl was the first to have turquoise eyes in the mansion. Apart from _Cookie The Witch_, none had ever seen her eyes, let alone her face. They just knew her hair is pink, despite the strands poking out of her red cape.

Suddenly, a loud groan escaped from the brunette. Slowly, opening her eyes and stretching herself from the bed. A matter of seconds passed, waiting for Yuuki to wake up, freshened herself and all. Finally, she looked at them . . . –

And fainted again.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE –", Aoba was getting impatient. He went out of the room for a few minutes, just to come back again bringing one of Izaya's knives, "I'M WAKING HER UP!"

"Dude! Calm down!", Masaomi and Shinra were trying their best to stop him from stabbing the girl. They needed her . . . to be a maid. Yeah. I repeat again – a fucking maid. Yuuki groaned again, and she turned around from her usual position, slurring her words soft that the others barely heard of what she said; "Sweep (Sleep) . . . Nheed swweeeep (Need sleep) . . . Mush sweeeep on . . . bahhd (Must sleep on bed) . . ."

While the others heard ; "Sweep . . . Need to sweep . . . Must sweep the bath . . .". Mikado and Anri cannot help themselves but laugh, Masaomi and Shinra were grinning, while Aoba gave the girl a terror look. _She actually wanted to be a maid! What! So, she's also behind all of this! Is this . . . a sacrifice?!_, the younger boy wandered – he almost cried. Wiping his little tears, he muttered to himself as he made his way out from the room, "God . . . what had Izaya done to the girl?"

.

.

.

Hours passed, and finally Yuuki woke up. The room was dark, except for the pale moonlight peered from the windows, as it lit the room in a dim cast. She realized she was alone, although the room seemed unfamiliar. _Was it a dream?_, she thought. But the girl did heard shouts during her sleep. _I wonder . . ._ she tried to reminisce the past events ; First, arriving in Ikebukuro. And then, she went to Sunshine Apartment and found out the landlord was being a bitch she decided to be a bitch too. After that . . . she found a naked woman running and collapsed – and then what?

What happened after that?

Yuuki presumed, meeting Masaomi, Mikado and everyone was a dream. And the headless person – a woman – that is so surreal, right? Just . . . How could she arrive here?

"Kehehehehe~ if you think all of those is a dream, then you're stupid, Yume~", a voice disrupted her train of thoughts. Yuuki turned, scowling, just to see a shocking sight.

It was a girl – she presumed from the high-pitched voice – as she sat on the windowsill. The moonlit cast a blue ethereal glow onto her entire body, except that her face was hidden beneath the red cape she wore around her. The fabric reached until her knees, buttoned until her upper chest – revealing a white shirt and yellow short skirt. Her legs were covered with black socks and red heels, but Yuuki could see the girl was really pale. _A . . . A VAMPIRE?!_, the brunette's brows knitted quirkily into a concern look.

"Keheh, if you think I am a vampire," she slurred her words as she brushed off pink strands from her cheeks, "then you really are stupid, Yuigi."

_Huh?_

"H-how did you know?"

"Cause I'm not stupid, Yumcha," a mischievous grin.

"No, my name's Yuu –"

"I know. It's Yuuhei, right?"

"No, no! It's Yu –"

"Yuuma. Am I correct?"

"No! It's Yuu –"

"Yuuji?"

"JUST FUCKING LISTEN!"

Cape Girl went silent for a while, pouting. Her fingers fiddled with each other – like a child being scolded. But after a few seconds, she decided to break the eerie silence; "My name's Cookie The Witch! And I'm the Boss here, actually . . .", she introduced herself. A smile danced on her lips, and she leapt from the window just to sit on the bed. The mattress gave a loud creak from the weight.

"Oh my God. You're fat," Yuuki gasped.

"Shut up! Don't tell me about my weight! I . . . I have diet! W-with . . . with cookies!", she exclaimed. The so called Witch was totally horrified when it comes to the topic of her weight, or fats. But after that, Cookie cleared her throat and pointed her index finger towards the brunette. "You!"

Yuuki gave an expressionless reply, "Uh huh?"

" – shall be our maid! But I'll give you a promotion too, Yurika!"

"It's Yuuki, faggot!"

"You're not in Vampire freaking Knight! Yuuki Cross has a darker hair!"

The brunette sighed, mentally slapping herself. Or she wished to slap herself. Whatever.

Cookie continued again, as she was jumping up and down on the bed, making Yuuki having a headache, "You shall be our maid –"

"HUH? WHAT? WHEN DID I EVEN –"

"LISTEN, BITCH!", the cape girl snarled fiercely, and after a matter of seconds passed with Yuuki sealing her lips, she smiled again, "You shall be our maid . . . and also our spy! How's that?"

The brunette blinked, and meekly said, "Hell no."

"What?! Why?! This is a fucking promotion! Unless you want to be the naked woman who run away from –"

"SO YOU'RE THE MURDERER?!"

Cookie was taken aback. Her lips were pursed, as she blinked oh-so-innocently. Meanwhile, Yuuki was extremely pissed and shocked. Oh, so she was kidnapped here just to be a maid! A FUCKING MAID! Just . . . what is she?! She came here to STUDY! The pink-haired girl dusted her hair from the pale face, and she grinned – though – there was some guilty conscience in her expression.

"Y-yeah . . . I mean, not me~", the witch snorted cheekily, "It's Izaya. He was the one who gave the idea to put trackers in every maids' clothes. So~ the twenty previous maids we had . . .", she explained slowly.

"Uh huh?"

"Suicide."

The brunette slapped herself – I mean – really slapped herself this time. So yeah, she's practically going to be a victim of suicide too . . .

Just what luck does she have this time!

The witch looked at her. Truthfully, beneath the red cape, her eyes showed a _little _concern to the poor girl. Cookie cleared her throat again, perking the brunette's attention, "But I won't do it to you. Because you're fucking interesting, that's it."

"Huh?"

"I know you'll last longer," the witch gave her a genuine smile, confidently stating the sentence. Yuuki scowled, _Just what does she means by that?_ , but another question entered her mind.

The question merely escaped her lips, "How old are you, by the way?"

Cookie grinned, "Keheheheheh~ nice question, babe~ I'm . . . 13 physically and 200 years of birth!"

"Wha –"

Before she managed to ask another – in the blink of an eye – the witch disappeared. Yuuki blinked in confusion, looking around. Her mind was swirling, creating a wave of nausea to her, pained the brunette in another headache.

She mentally asked herself, _Am I really that interesting?_

_Just what did they mean by . . . qualified?_

. . .

Outside the room, Izaya grinned slyly.

"Well, would you look at that . . ."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

***Borneo is the place where I live. Keheheh, and I know you'll think of Borneo full of trees, right?**

**Cookie The Witch is my real character. As in – me. I make the character resembled myself, except the appearances, of course. But her personalities are all me~ so, I'm using her in other stories as well.**

**And so~ don't forget R&R!**

**Or Cookie The Witch makes a death potion for all of you~!**


End file.
